Curiosity
by Lily Michelle
Summary: Curiosity kills the snake, but sometimes he just can't help it. Written for the HD FuhQFest Bound and Shagged's first wave. Challenge 13. Thanks to beta spusan.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters. I am simply making them do what I want them to do. Don't sue. I have to pay tuition, you know.

WARNING: SLASH. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT. And don't flame just to say you don't like slash. I don't want to hear that kind of useless criticism. Keep your prejudices in the comfort of your own home.

Curiosity

The wind rushes through his hair, the stars twinkle overhead and he is free. There is nothing in the world but him, his broom and the night sky. For the time being he is at peace, despite whatever life he has on the ground in the daytime. When he is flying in the night sky, he is himself. He is just Draco.

He does a tight spiral up and around the North Tower. When he reaches the top, he is slightly dizzy from the turns. He hovers a moment and looks out over the rooftops of the castle.

A slight movement catches his eye, like the rustle of a cloak in the wind. They have a saying in Slytherin, 'curiosity kills the snake', but he can't help flying down for a closer look.

As he gets closer, he can see who it is. It's not hard to recognize that lean, muscled body, or those vivid green eyes, or that unruly, black hair. It's not as if they haven't been featured in his dreams for the past year. He doesn't even notice the scar.

He lands softly on the roof nearby and Harry turns to look at him.

"Oh. It's you," he deadpans.

Draco is glad he didn't say 'Malfoy'. He doesn't want to go back to last names yet. He wants to be just Draco for a little longer.

"Yeah, it's me, Harry."

The boy, well almost man, looks over and raises and eyebrow, but doesn't say anything. Draco stands where he landed and passes his broom from hand to hand nervously. There is no animosity between them now, and Draco can't help remembering his dreams. The lack of insults is odd but also natural. _After all,_ he thinks, _Harry and Draco have never met. Just Potter and Malfoy._

Finally, Harry breaks the silence. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Nobody acts like they're expected to all the time. Nor should they have to."

Once again, Harry drags his eyes away from the scenery and looks at Draco.

"No?"

He knows it's a question, but he can't think of a response to give. The tone of the question itself proves Harry won't believe him. Instead, Draco changes the subject.

"What are you doing up here, anyway?"

His tone isn't accusative, just curious. Harry looks back over the Forbidden Forest.

"Just thinking."

"About?"

Harry shrugs. "Lots of stuff. Graduation. My friends. My future. Voldemort."

Draco hides the smallest flinch. "But up on the roof?"

Harry shrugs again. "This is where I come to think. No one's ever found it before."

Draco fidgets, uncomfortable both from the situation and his standing position. _Is Harry trying to tell me to leave?_

His silent question is answered when Harry moves his cloak to the side, in a clear invitation for Draco to sit down. He puts his broom down beside the other boy's Firebolt and takes a seat.

"Why are you thinking about that stuff?" he asks.

"Graduation is coming, you know. In just a month, we'll be out in the world. Don't you ever think about that?"

This time, it is Draco's turn to shrug. "I try to avoid thinking about it as much as possible."

"Why?"

"Well," Draco pauses, searching for the right words. "My future's not very bright, is it?"

"You don't have to do what's expected of you, you know."

Draco nods, sneaking a glance at Harry, who hasn't taken his eyes off the trees below. "I know, but that future's not very bright, either."

"How so?"

"I'd be leaving behind my family, my name, my friends. Everyone who cares about me," Draco says with a small sigh. He's not entirely sure why he's sharing all this with Harry. Even so, it feels good to talk about the things that have been plaguing his mind of late.

After a long pause, Harry finally looks away from the forest and stares into Draco's eyes.

"Not everyone," he says.

Draco's breath catches imperceptibly in his throat. "No?" he whispers, staring back into those expressive, green eyes.

Like Harry's 'no' before, Draco knows there is no response to this 'no'. Harry just gives him a meaningful look and turns his gaze back to the forest.

They fall into silence and Draco thinks about what that could mean. _Does Harry care about me? Or did he lie?_

Memories of the past school year come to him. The hostility, the anger between them has been missing. Fighting for others, insults for show. None of it really meant anything. It hadn't meant anything for Draco since the dreams about Harry started, but he'd never noticed that it hadn't meant anything to Harry either.

This time, it's Draco who breaks the silence. "What would you have me do, Harry?" he asks in a soft voice. "Betray my family, and pledge myself to Dumbledore?"

Harry shakes his head. "No. I would have you leave those who would use you and pledge yourself to me. I want you on my side, Draco."

Again, Draco finds himself gazing deeply into Harry's eyes. The fact that the other boy used Draco's first name almost escapes him in the rush of emotion following Harry's admission.

Draco's voice catches again and he forces out his next words in a breathless whisper. "Why, Harry? Why me?"

"Because," Harry's voice is almost as faint as Draco's. "No one has ever made me feel like this before."

Draco feels himself leaning in slightly and he sees Harry do the same.

"How do I make you feel, Harry?" he whispers, leaning in further.

"I can't explain it." Draco feels Harry's breath on his lips.

"Show me." The words are barely spoken and their faces are mere inches apart.

Then, Harry's lips are pressed against his. The kiss isn't demanding or harsh, but a soft meeting of mouths. They break contact slowly and open their eyes. Draco hadn't even noticed closing them.

Harry's eyes hold his and he sees a myriad of feelings in them. Excitement, astonishment, longing, curiosity, and something he's never seen before and is afraid to name. He takes a deep breath and whispers softly.

"Maybe my future's not so bad, after all."

Harry smiles and Draco, to his own surprise, smiles back. Harry turns his gaze back to the trees, but Draco feels a hand reach out for his and fingers intertwine with his own. He smiles again and squeezes the hand a little.

_Maybe curiosity kills the snake, but sometimes it can save him._


End file.
